Cotton
Cotton is a sibling of Crave and a distance cousin of Rocky. She is informer of Paw patrol. Details Name: Cotton, Sis ( by Crave) Gender: Female Position: Informant of the PAW patrol. Crush: Zuma Breed: Pomsky (half Pomeranian half husky) History After her parents died in a storm, Cotton lived with his brother Crave by wandering through streets begging for food. She stayed with his brother for four days. On the fifth day, a bunch of mean dog catchers caught her and took her to the pound. Due to her smartness, even before reaching the pound, Cotton used her paws to unlock the key locker. She made it to the other side of the town and bumped into a 10 year old girl known as Katie. She took her with her to the Vet clinic and from that day onward Cotton became Katie's pup. Personality Cotton is a very sensible and lovable pup. She always find a solution to any problem. Almost all the pups visit her for advice. Even thought she is sensible and gentle, like all the other pups, she loves to joke, play and run. She is also a very good runner. She never hurt anyone's feelings and even if she did, she will apologize about a hundred times. Cotton loves to hang out with the boy pups more than the girls. She also doesn't like to play much instead she goes around town to find people who need help. Appearance She is a medium size pomsky pup. She have white body and her face just looks like a husky. She does have a black tip in her tail and a black front right paw. Her uniform is black and wears a cap like Rocky but has the color black. Cotton's pup tag represents a notebook and a pencil which means information Job Cotton is the informant pup in the Paw patrol. She finds people who need help in Adventure Bay and call Ryder to come to the spot to help the person or thing. Many civilians doesn't need to call when Cotton is there. She will summon Ryder and the other pups through her pup tag for the needy peoples. Fears Bullies such as mean stray pups Getting run over by cars when she is at the road Hobbies that Cotton daily does Helping people cross the road Playing with the PAW patrol Writing cards for friends Help Chase direct traffic Helping out Katie with her vet store Trivia She is not a pup of Ryder, instead she is a pup of Katie. Even she is someone else pup, Ryder allow her to join the PAW patrol She doesn't know who is her mom and dad. But she is sure that one of the dog is a husky ( the fact that Crave and Her breed is part husky) She have a huge crush on Zuma The name Cotton was given to her because of her white body part Catchphrases: No need to call when Cotton is on the roll I'm here to yelp for help for you (This OC is created by Chasebuddy22.) Category:Fanon Characters Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Chasebuddy22's Character Category:Chasebuddy22's Characters